parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Robin Hood
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Robin Hood as Duck * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Carl Fredericksen (Up) as The Barber * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (does not speak) * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James (does not speak) * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry (cameo) * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon (cameo) * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy (cameo) * Nanny (101 Dalmatians) as Mrs Kyndley (cameo) * Prince John (Robin Hood) as Diesel (mentioned) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Robin Hood the fox puffed sadly to Rafiki's station." "It's not fair!" he complained. "Prince John has been telling lies about me, and made Roger Radcliffe and all the animals think I'm horrid." Rafiki smiled. "I know you aren't, and so does Roger. You wait and see. Why don't you help me with these monkeys?" Robin Hood felt happier with Rafiki, and set to work at once. The monkeys were silly, heavy, and noisy. The two animals had to work hard, pushing and pulling them all afternoon. At last, they reached the top of the hill. "Good-bye!" whistled Robin Hood, and rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Robin Hood loved coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind whistling past. Suddenly, it was a guard's warning whistle! "Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah!" laughed the monkeys. "We've broken away! We've broken away! Chase him! Bump him! Throw him off the road!" they yelled. "Hurry, Robin. Hurry!" said the driver. They raced through Rafiki's station, but the monkeys were catching up. "As fast as we can, then they'll catch us gradually!" The driver was gaining control. "Another clear mile, and we'll do it!" "Oh, glory, look at that!" Mike was just pulling out on their line from the station ahead. Any minute, there could be a crash! "It's up to you now, Robin!" cried the driver. Robin Hood put every ounce of weight and strength against the monkeys. "It's too late!" Robin Hood groaned and shut his eyes. He veered into a siding where Carl Fredericksen set up shop. He was shaving a customer. CRASH! The silly monkeys had knocked their guard down and left him far behind after he had whistled a warning. But the monkeys didn't care. They were feeling very pleased with themselves. "Beg pardon, sir," gasped Robin Hood. "Excuse my intrusion." "No, I won't!" said Carl. "You've frightened my customers! I'll teach you!" And he lathered Robin's face all over. Poor Robin Hood. Bagheera wass helping to pull the monkeys away, when Roger Radcliffe arrived. "I do not like animals popping through my walls!" fumed Carl. "I appreciate your feelings," said Roger, "but you must know that this fox and his crew have prevented a very serious accident. It was a very close, um, shave." "Oh!" said Carl. "Oh! Excuse me." He filled a basin of water to wash Robin Hood's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were being a brave fox." "That's all right, sir. I didn't know that either." "You were very brave, indeed," said Roger. "I'm proud of you." Roger watched the rescue operation, then he had more news for Robin Hood. "And when you are properly washed and healed, you are coming home." "Home, sir? Do you mean the yard?" "Of course." "But sir, they don't like me. They like Prince John." "Not now. I never believed Prince John, so I sent him packing. The animals are sorry and want you back." A few days later, when he came home, there was a really rousing welcome for Robin Hood the fox. Category:Parodies